Heavenly Reunions
by Tina101
Summary: Over the years, the Bohemians and Benny are reunited in heaven. Surprise appearance by some old Bohemians too! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Heavenly Reunions_

**Chapter 1:**

Ever since Mimi's miraculous recovery the previous week, she slowly got weaker, but refused to go to the hospital. She insisted that if she were to die, it wouldn't be slowly in a hospital like Angel had died. She would often be found asleep in her apartment with Roger by her side. Exactly one week after Mimi came back, the Bohemians decided to have a small get-together at the loft.

"You go ahead, baby," Mimi told Roger who was waiting for her to get ready. "I'll be up in a few minutes." She gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips, and pushed him out the door. Once Mimi was sure Roger was gone, she sat down on the bed, and put her head in her hands. She was so dizzy!

Everyone in the loft waited for Mimi to arrive for twenty minutes before Maureen went downstairs to see what was taking her so long.

"Mimi?" she called as she climbed through the window. "Mimi are you alright? Can you hear me?" Mimi stumbled out the bedroom door as Maureen walked down the hall. Maureen gasped as Mimi collapsed into her arms. "Help! Someone, please, help!" she called.

"Dear Lord, what's taking them so long?" Mark exclaimed after another five minutes had passed.

"You sent Maureen down there, of course it's going to take a while," Joanne replied.

"I don't know, I'm starting to get a little worried," Roger said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Dude, don't-"

Collins was cut off by Mark going, "Shh!" and holding up his hand while listening intently for something.

"Help!" Maureen called form downstairs. In a flash, everyone was on their feet, and running downstairs.

Maureen was crouched down in the hallway outside Mimi and Roger's room, cradling Mimi's head in her lap. Mimi was starting to break out in a sweat, and had begun to shiver.

"She collapsed in my arms when I came to see why she was taking so long, and she didn't want me to leave her alone," Maureen explained as Collins gently picked Mimi up, and carried her over to the couch. Roger sat down next to her, and took her clammy hand in his own.

"Roger," Mimi said in a raspy voice that was barely above a whisper. "Roger, I love you." She ran her fingers through his wavy hair.

"Don't you start saying goodbye to me now. Collins is calling 9-1-1 baby. Hold on." Mimi pulled Roger close to her, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you, and remember, forget regret. I'm going to go be with my Angel." Roger kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Mimi began to cough, but before anyone could do anything, the coughing stopped, and her hand fell limply from Roger's grasp. Everyone sat there hoping that she'd come back again, even though they knew that she really was gone this time.

Roger was the first to react. He slowly backed away from Mimi. Blinded by fury, he flung everyone off the counter before falling to his knees, sobbing with his head in his hands.

"Roger, Roger, calm down," Joanne said as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Roger, Mimi's with Angel right now. She doesn't want you to be upset about it."

"She can't be gone. I can't believe she's gone," Roger kept saying over and over. Maureen wrapped her arms around Mark's neck in search of some comfort. Mark rested a soothing hand on the small of her back.

"I shouldn't have waited until someone heard me calling for help. I should have left her to come and get you guys," she said quietly.

Mark replied, "Don't blame you, Maureen. It was Mimi's time to go."

Early the next morning, the Bohemians were still awake. an ambulance had arrived, and taken away Mimi's body. They were going to call them when they would release it to them. Joanne was about to make everyone coffee when she found two white envelopes propped up against the coffee pot. In a delicate script across the fist one was written _Roger_. _Collins_ was written across the second one in a squarer, masculine handwriting.

"What's that pookie?" Maureen asked Joanne, bringing the lawyer back from her thoughts.

"I don't know. They're for Roger and Collins." Joanne handed Roger and Collins their respective envelopes which they promptly tore open to reveal the contents, a single letter each.

_My Dearest Collins, how I miss you so! Don't you worry about me, I have my Mimi-chica to keep me sane now. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. I can, however, tell you one thing. I'll be waiting for you with a thousand sweet kisses. All my love, Angel._

_Dear Roger, I miss you already! Promise me that you won't grieve over my death. Go out, become famous. Have your one song glory. I love you **so**__much! Love, Mimi._

Mimi awoke with a start. She was lying on the floor in the loft. How did she get back on the floor? Wasn't she on the couch? The last thing she remembered was-. A pang of guilt hit her stomach like a ton of bricks. Poor Roger! This wasn't fait to him! A sudden thrill surged through her body, replacing the guilt as Mimi slowly sat up, and saw a familiar face staring at her from the couch, waiting for her to come to her own terms before they said anything. Mimi smiled weakly. This couldn't be happening, especially to someone like her. she wasn't supposed to _here_, this was for good people, not strippers who did drugs and had AIDS. It was for kind people. People like…

**A/N:** Hey all! If you haven't read my other story _La Vie Bohemé_, then you don't know about _Off-Camera_. It's a behind-the-scenes on _Rent_ deal. I'm done writing it, but typing it up is another story. The link to get to it is tucked away in Author's Notes is _La Vie Bohemé_, and is also on my profile (along with a link to a pic. of Adam Pascal for another story! He's SO hot!). Please let me know what you think. Some chapters of this story will be angsty, but it'll be a happy ending. Oh, and _La Vie Bohemé_ will have a sequel once I finish _Road to Recovery_. That's it for right now! Please R & R!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Angel was deep in his own thoughts when he heard a thud followed by a groan. He looked over, and saw Mimi sprawled out on the floor looking slightly bewildered. Angel knew that he should help her up, but remembered how he had reacted when he had first arrived. He was so mad at God for taking him away from his Collins, so he decided to give Mimi her space. Mimi sat up slowly, and looked surprised to see Angel just sitting there.

"Angel?" she said quietly. "Is that really you?" Angel stood up, and helped Mimi to her feet before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Hey Mimi-chica. I'm here, it's really me. I'm glad you finally joined me in this dump." Mimi looked around.

"Where is 'here'? What happened to me? Where's everyone else?" Angle sighed as he took Mimi's face in his hands in an attempt to slow her down.

"Mimi, this is heaven. You're dead."

The color drained from Mimi's face. She put her hands out in search of something to lean on. Angel helped her into a chair.

"I'm dead? This isn't a dream or something?" Mimi got up, and began to look around. The loft looked exactly the same as before. Except, the warmth that Roger provided was gone.

Mimi turned to face Angel. He was grabbing himself something to drink, and seemed very distant and distracted. Mimi was about to ask him if he was alright, when she saw that they weren't alone.

"Angel, who's this?" the young woman asked. She had choppy auburn hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes, heavy eye makeup, and a pale complexion.

"Umm, chica, this is April," Angel said. Mimi shook April's extended hand. She looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her face.

"You're Roger's girl, right?" April asked. Mimi blushed.

"Yeah, why?"  
"I used to date Roger before, well, before I ended up here." Mimi looked uncomfortable as April put her hands on her shoulders. "Here's the thing, Roger and I weren't much, just two junkies looking for company. From what Angel told me, you've given Roger what I couldn't; a real chance at life. I'm happy for you, I really am." Mimi looked into April's eyes, and could tell that she was telling her the truth.

Later that night, Mimi had fallen asleep with her head resting in Angel's lap. April had wrapped a worn blanket around her sleeping form.

"April, what's wrong?" Angel asked. April had seemed a little upset ever since Mimi had arrived.

"What?" Angel's voice brought her crashing back to the loft. "I'm worried about how Roger is handling this. From what you told me, he obviously loves Mimi very deeply."

"He has Mark to help him, and the rest of the Bohemians." Angel carefully got up, and scooped Mimi into his arms. "Where should Mimi sleep?"  
"I moved my belongings out of my room so Mimi can sleep in there. It's Roger's room, so she'd probably be more comfortable in there." Angel carried Mimi to what would be Roger's room, and laid her on the bed. he was thrilled that Mimi was with him, but there was still a void in his heart that would only be filled when he was reunited with his Collins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Roger fell into a deep depression immediately after Mimi's death. He would wander around the loft with a blank expression on his face, nothing more than a ghost regretting his past. He was slowly killing himself by not taking his AZT when nobody was watching.

"I'm really worried about Roger," Maureen said during a gathering at the loft one day. Roger had just stormed out of the room for no apparent reason.

"Nobody deserves what he's been through," Collins replied. "First April, then Mimi."

Mark said, "It's been eight months since Mimi died though." Collins shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. It's been over a year since Angel died, and it's still hard sometimes."

"But you didn't get as depressed as him. I'm really worried too, but he refuses to go to the hospital."

"He's too weak to fight back. We could borrow Benny's Range Rover, and take him first thing in the morning."

Roger was more than pissed that his friends would betray him like that, but Collins was right, he didn't have the energy to fight back. Everyday, his friends would visit him, and watch him slowly slip away from them. He became increasingly paler, and would have to get all his food and his AZT through at IV. For almost five and a half months, Roger remained in the hospital. By the last two weeks, he was unconscious most of the time.

Mark was late visiting Roger one Wednesday after work. He and Maureen were going to meet up at the hospital before getting together with Joanne to plan yet another protest.

"You're Roger Davis' friend, right?" a nurse asked Mark as he passed the nurses' station. Mark nodded. "Oh good, we've been trying to reach someone all evening. I'm very sorry to inform you that Mr. Davis passed away a few hours ago."

"Roger's dead?"  
"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry for your loss." Mark nodded again. In reality, he was slightly happy that Roger had died, that meant that he was with Mimi again.

Mark rubbed his right temple, and asked, "May I, may I see him please?"  
"They've already taken his body away, but his belongings are still there if you'd like to go through them." Mark stopped rubbing his temple.

"Please."

The walk to Roger's old room never seemed to end for Mark. Roger's mattress was folded over, with the blankets neatly folded on top of it, along with the pillow.

"I'll umm; I guess I'll leave you alone for a little while. Let me know if you want a box to pack up some of Mr. Davis' belongings," the nurse said.

"Thanks," Mark replied. He looked around the room. Resting on the table next to the bed were the flowers from Maureen in a glass vase from Joanne, and a picture of all the Bohemians from New Years a few years ago…before Angel and Mimi had died. Leaning up against the air conditioner was Roger's guitar with its case next to it. Sprawled out on the table by the door was a collection of his music, and a white envelope. It was exactly like the ones from Angel and Mimi, only this time it had his own name written across it in Roger's messy handwriting. With trembling hands, Mark opened it.

_Mark- What's up? By now you probably know that I'm gone. I have three favors to ask of you. 1. Don't mourn over my death. 2. Let Benny move into the loft. We were talking a few weeks ago, and it turns out that Muffy is kicking him out so her boyfriend can move in. Maybe he won't bust your ass about the rent if he lives with you. And 3. In my room is a recording of "Your Eyes", please put it on the radio. I have a feeling that it's my one song glory, even though I won't be there to enjoy the fame. My time's up, I have to go now. Oh, and I'm allowed to tell you this one small thing, as long as you don't tell anyone. There really is a light at the end of the tunnel! I'll see you on the other side! Love (but like a brother), Roger._

Anyone passing by Roger's old room would have never guessed that Mark had just lost his best friend. He silently packed up Roger's belongings; showing no emotion. For nearly an hour, Mark went through his stuff until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Marky," Maureen said quietly as she pulled him into a hug. Without thinking, Mark began to sob. "Its okay, Mark, its okay." Joanne froze in the doorway when she saw Maureen and Mark. She was about to start yelling at Maureen when she saw that Roger was gone. With large eyes, she turned to Collins who was with her. Both of them knew what this meant; his time was limited.

Roger's eyes fluttered open. What was he doing home? Slowly, he got to his feet. On the other side of the loft, a flash of movement caught his eye. In the darkness, he could make out a slim figure with long hair. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door being flung open, and hitting the wall. Wait, that's Mark's room!

"Get up, get up dammit!" a familiar voice shouted. What, that was, it couldn't be!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Roger felt a headache coming on. This was a lot to take in. He looked around the loft, and tried to figure out where the hell he was. He knew he was dead, but why was he home? Roger didn't dare follow that familiar voice; it could be God tempting him. He wasn't very religious, but all he cared about was playing it safe, and seeing Mimi again.

Meanwhile, April was in a deep sleep when the sound of her door being thrown open, and someone jumping on her bed.

"Get up! Get up dammit!" Mimi yelled as she jumped up and down. April sat up, and pushed her off the bed.

"What is you're problem?" she demanded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to watch some TV when I saw him in the front room, lying on the floor."

"For God's sake Mimi! Just spit it out already! You're acting like an insane person. Who's here?"  
"Roger," Mimi replied quietly. April began to shove Mimi out the door.

"Go see him then. I'll got get Angel. Go! Go!"

Roger heard voices in the other room, but couldn't figure out what they were saying. He heard a noise from behind him, and when he turned around, he was met with a pair of lips pressed against his own. When the figure stopped kissing him, she took a step backwards. Roger found himself looking into a pair of deep brown eyes he never thought he'd see again.

"Mimi," he breathed. Mimi smiled as she gently stroked his cheeks, and ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"I missed you Roger, but you weren't supposed to mourn over me." Roger gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't live without you, I'm sorry baby. I couldn't live without you." Mimi pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they stopped, another familiar figure was standing in the shadows. He stared at the figure as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Roger," April said simply.

Roger looked form Mimi to April. This couldn't be good. He was about to get himself tangled up in a messy love triangle, or so he thought. April gave him a warm hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I like your hair long like that," she whispered in his ear before backing away. Roger looked from woman to woman. Both women could tell that he didn't know what to do now that both of them were together. At exactly the same time, both April and Mimi burst out laughing at the sight of Roger's concerned face.

"Roger," Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about me and April. She told me that she's cool with us being together when I first arrived here." Roger looked at April, slightly surprised.

"Really April? You said that?" April blushed.

"Yeah. Angel told me how much you guys meant to each other, and I didn't want to stand in the way of something that special. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'd like to go back to being friends." Roger broke free of Mimi's grip, and gave April another hug.

"You said that you met Angel. Is she here?"

"_He's_ right here," Angel said from the doorway.

Roger was shocked not to find Angel in drag. He'd only seen him like that once or twice, but Mimi quickly explained to him that Angel didn't have a reason to dress in drag again until he was back with Collins.

"How are you Roger?" Angel asked as the friends embraced. Roger looked Angel over. He really did look good!

"Thanks. Tell me, how's Collins? Is he seeing anyone?" Roger shook his head.

"He insists that you're the only one for him." Even though he tried to hide it, Roger knew that Angel had let out a breath of relief. "He's doing well though. Living back at the loft with Mark, and teaching at NYU…again." Roger feel silent as a sudden wave of sadness washed over him.

"Hey, they'll be with us again soon, don't worry about that," Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head between his shoulder blades. Both Roger and Mimi loved the fact that they were together again. "Roger, you don't have to worry about me and April, she told me that she's cool with us being together. I don't know why you don't get it," she said when Roger seemed a little reluctant.

"I know," Roger said as he looked at April. He felt bad that she had to see him and Mimi together, but as far as both of Roger and April were concerned, they were over.

Late that night, everyone finally went to bed after talking and drinking for hours on end. Roger pulled off his shirt, and fell into bed with his jeans still on. Mimi crawled into the bed, and straddled his stomach. She took his hands in her own, and kissed each on respectively. Roger groaned as Mimi's lips came crashing down on his own. He knew where this was going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Even though none of the Bohemians said it, they knew that Collins would be next to go. Mark followed Roger's last dying wishes to the best of his ability. He did his very best not to mourn over his best friend's death. Benny moved into the loft with Joanne, Maureen, Collins, and Mark, and only after a few weeks, regained his old principles. _Your Eyes_ became an immediate success that swept across the nation like a wildfire. The Bohemians agreed that they would keep only enough money to keep the power on and buy food, and donate the rest of the money that the song brought in the AIDS research.

One January, five years after Roger's death, everyone knew that the end was near for Collins. He had been in and out of the hospital for several months, and now only looked forward to being with Angel again.

"Hey sweetie," Maureen said one day as she came into Collins' room. Collins smiled weakly as Maureen sat down on the end of the bed with her legs folded neatly under her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Can't wait to get outta this place," Collins replied in a hoarse voice. Maureen gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry; you'll be going home soon." Collins shook his head.

"Mo, I'm not going back to the loft. Nobody will tell me to my face, but I know it, and I'm cool with it."

"Come on, what happened to the optimistic Thomas Collins I used to know so long ago?"

Maureen never got her answer from Collins. A machine next to the bed began to beep loudly. Several doctors rushed into the room. Maureen back away with her hands over her mouth. This couldn't be happening. She had literally just been talking to him; he couldn't be gone. Maureen felt a pair of arms around her shoulders as she stood in the doorway, and watched the doctors waste their time trying to save Collins.

"Its okay, baby," Joanne said quietly. "It's okay." Slowly, the doctor pulled the stiff white blanket over Collins' face.

"Time of death, 6:48 PM," he said as the nurses began to unhook the equipment. "I'll give you guys a moment." The doctor and nurses brushed past Maureen and Joanne, leaving them with what used to be their excited friend. Joanne stood next to the bed with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her blazer, silent tears streaming down her face. Maureen couldn't face that her anarchist friend was really gone.

"I guess, I guess we should call Mark and Benny. They'll want to know." When Maureen didn't say anything, Joanne turned to her, and asked, "You alright baby? Maybe we should go home."

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I found another letter." Joanne crossed the room, and stood next to her lover.

"Like the ones from before" Maureen nodded as Joanne took the letter out of her clammy hands. Across the middle of the envelope was written _The Bohemians of Avenue A_ in Collins' tiny scrawl. Joanne opened the letter, and she and Maureen began to read it over.

_Hello Bitches! I am finally out of that sorry excuse of a hospital! Halleluiah! Anyway, here's what I want you to do; listen carefully, this may be hard for some of you to follow. Go down to the Life. Talk, party, get drunk (we seem to do it well). Make sure you annoy the manager for me too. Enjoy a meal without beepers going off every five minutes, and continuous AZT breaks. Go, enjoy, have fun! Oh, and make sure you keep the consequences of AIDS out there, and Maureen, remember to fight for whatever you feel is right. No day but today! -Collins_

Collins awoke with a start. He was lying on the floor of the loft. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be in heaven with his Angel? Outside, Collins saw two figures sitting on the fire escape, but their backs were to him, so he didn't know who they were. That didn't' matter to him at the moment though. Coming from his old room was some noise. He quietly peeked inside. There was the last person he ever expected to see again.

**A/N:** Please check out my behind-the-scenes on _Rent_ fan fiction called _Off-Camera_. You can find the link on my profile. I'm not going to be posting a new chapter there until I get some reviews. Let me tell you, Laurel Ducky and Muffy (amongst others) are _really_ anxious about this _huge_ surprise I've been drawing out for 4 chapters, and am about to reveal. So, for their sanity (cause we all love them), check out the story, it's really good, and leave a review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Angel was stressed out again, and even though he wouldn't say why, Roger, April, and Mimi all knew the reason. Late at night, Angel and Mimi would have extended conversations in Spanish about Angel's depression. Roger, April, and Mimi were all out on the fire escape talking, and despite their please, Angel remained inside. He pulled his pickle tub out of his closet, and began to play. Angel was so into his music that he didn't hear Mimi come back inside to get a sweater. He also didn't hear someone walk down the hall, and stand in the doorway.

Collins stood in the doorway watching Angel play the pickle tub. He wanted so desperately to throw his arms around his lover, but for some reason, his feet were glued to the floor. Angel seemed so calm, so at peace with himself, with what was going on around him; just like the day he had died. Collins quickly pushed the memory of Angel's death out of his mind; it didn't matter anymore. They were about to be united again for an eternity.

Mimi tied the string on her blue beat-up sweater (the one from _La Vie Bohemé_) as she came out of her and Roger's room. The sound of Angel's drumming continued. Poor thing. When Mimi looked up, she saw someone standing in the doorway to Angel's room; someone who shouldn't be here.

"Collins?" she asked.

Angel immediately stopped playing at the sound of Mimi's voice. Slowly, he turned around, and his face lit up. In a flash, he had crossed the room, and thrown his arms around Collins' neck.

Collins buried his face into Angel's neck, and murmured over and over again, "Oh my God, Angel." It was a dream come true for both of them. Slowly, Mimi back away, giving the couple their space.

"How long were you standing there?" Angel asked Collins as his lover kissed him on the top of the head.

"Only about a minute. You seemed so calm; I didn't want to disturb you." Collins took Angel's face in his hands, and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Suddenly, their lips came together in a kiss that held seven years of lost passion and love.

Mimi went out onto the fire escape with a huge smile plastered across her face. April and Roger both looked at her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Roger asked. Mimi sat down between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. She couldn't keep the fact that Collins was inside a secret anymore.

"It's not just the four of us here anymore," she blurted out. Roger and April looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked April.

"Collins is inside."

"You're serious?" Roger exclaimed. "Collins is inside? Does Angel know?"

"Yeah, give them some time alone. After all, they haven't seem each other in about seven years."

Roger, Mimi, and April were outside talking for about fifteen minutes when the window leading into the loft opened, and two figures climbed out.

"Thomas!" Roger exclaimed.

"Hello bitches!" Collins gave Mimi and Roger each a massive hug. He turned around, and saw April leaning up against the fence around the fire escape. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss April. How are you?" April stood up, and gave Collins a warm hug.

"I've been pretty good, how 'bout you?" April sat back down. Collins sat down next to her with Angel resting comfortably between his legs. It was highly evident to the four other Bohemians that he was more than thrilled to be back with Collins again.

"So heaven for us is the East Village?" Collins asked as everyone got up to go inside after talking well into the night…again. Angel entwined his fingers with Collins' and nodded. "Seems more like hell to me." Everyone laughed.

"I think we're here, because it's a common place for all of us," replied April. Collins shrugged. It wasn't what he had expected, that's all.

"Come on, you're staying with me," Angel said, and he pulled Collins into his room. Roger, Mimi, and April then heard the distinct sound of the door locking from inside.

"I don't remember Collins ever acting like that before," April said.

"Angel told me, before he, umm, ended up here, that he was sure that Collins was the one when they first met," Mimi explained.

"That's so sweet. We should probably leave them alone." Mimi and Roger went to their room, and April went to her room; giving Angel and Collins their space.

**A/N:** If you haven't checked out _Off-Camera_ yet, please do. I'm very proud of it, and very disappointed that fan fiction won't let me post it here. So, check it out, the link's on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Come on, Maureen! We're going to be late!" Joanne called as she grabbed her coat. The prominent lawyer hadn't aged a day, just like Maureen, even though they had been together for quite some time. Today was their twentieth anniversary, and they were going to a nice dinner in New Jersey.

"Must you be so _loud_, Jo?" Maureen demanded as she came out of her room. The diva still kept her same style of clothes and principles, despite her age.

Mark looked up from editing his latest film, and replied, "If she's not loud, you ignore her; it's been done." Maureen rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue.

"_Real_ mature," Benny said.

"Okay you guys, we'll be back around midnight," Joanne said, and she began to shove her girlfriend out the door. "Try not to have too much fun." Benny nodded and Mark waved.

"Come on, pookie, it's late. Let's get a room for the night somewhere, and go home tomorrow," Maureen pleaded from the passenger's seat of the small car the couple shared.

"Maureen, we're fifteen minutes from the city." Joanne took her eyes off the road for a second. "If you're so damn tired, then close your eyes right now!"

"Joanne! Look out!" Maureen announced pointing out the windshield. Joanne's attention flew directly back to the road. Driving down the wrong side of the road was an eighteen-wheeler. Joanne swerved to the left in hopes of getting into the other lane, but it was too late. The truck hit the car, and sent it tumbling off the road. The driver honked his horn, shouted a few cusswords out the window, and kept going. Luckily, another driver wrote down its license plate number before calling 911.

It was well after midnight back at the loft, but Benny and Mark weren't all that worried about Maureen and Joanne. They figured that they got a room somewhere to spend time together. Around 2:30, the phone began to ring. Confused, Benny answered it, allowing Mark to finish his movie.

"Hello?"  
"Is this the home of Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson?" a lady on the other end asked.

"Yes, but they're out for tonight. If this is one of Jo's clients, I'll tell her that you called when she gets back later."

"That won't be necessary. This is Dr. O'Neil from the hospital. Ms. Jefferson and Ms. Johnson were in a car accident about an hour ago." Benny nearly dropped the phone.

"A car accident?" he repeated. Mark immediately stopped editing, and stood next to Benny. "One second, I'm going to put you on speaker phone so my roommate can hear." Benny pressed a red button, and asked, "Okay, are Maureen and Joanne alright?" Dr. O'Neil sighed.

"Ms. Johnson was killed upon impact," she said slowly. The color drained from Mark's face, and he slowly sank down onto the couch.

"Maureen, Maureen's dead?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry."

"What about Joanne?" Benny asked. "Is Jo safe?"  
"Ms. Jefferson is in surgery, but there's only a small chance of her making it through."

"Okay, we'll be right down." Benny hung up the phone, and he and Mark rushed down to the hospital.

Dr. O'Neil was a tall young woman in her mid-30s with auburn hair in a simple French braid, and wire rim glasses perched on top of her head. She met Mark and Benny at the nurses' station as they came rushing into the E.R.

"Ms. Jefferson is still in surgery," she said. She paused to produce two crumpled envelops out of her file. Benny's heart skipped a beat. He knew that they were. "These were found clutched in Ms. Jefferson's hand. Do you know what they are?" Mark nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you mind if we take them?" Dr. O'Neil handed him the envelopes.

"Here. You can go sit down in there. I'll let you know when Ms. Jefferson is out of surgery." Benny and Mark thanked the doctor, and took a seat in the waiting room.

Mark sat in the waiting room staring at the two letters for nearly an hour. Benny was becoming restless. Already, he had gone to the bathroom twice, and gotten himself three cups of coffee. Whenever he looked at Mark, he was in the same position; eyes fixated on the two envelops he held in his hands. Benny sat down next to him, and offered him some coffee. Mark shook his head, and remained silent. _Maureen's dead. Maureen's dead_ kept playing over and over in his head. Benny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mark, are you going to open those letters?" he asked. Mark looked at Benny with a pained face.

"That would mean that Maureen's really gone," he replied.

"She is though. I know you cared very deeply about Maureen, but the only way to get over this lies inside that envelope with your name on it." Mark gave Benny Joanne's letter, and they each began to read.

_Hello Marky (and I guess Benny too)! I guess things are going to get pretty quiet in Bohemia now that I'm gone. Mark, keep Benny in line. Oh, and if you don't detach that damn camera from your fucking hand, marry it, reproduce. Have little mutant babies that will be hideous, because they'll have you for a Father. I'm just kidding. Listen, I'm sorry. Sorry I cheated on you, sorry I left you for Joanne, and sorry I didn't apologize sooner. I know everyone says that Joanne's the only one for me (because she can keep me in line, and keep up with me too), and even though I agree with that, it doesn't stop the guilt that's been eating me up inside. I'm sorry, Mark. Love, Maureen._

_Dear Mark and Benny, wow, I don't really know what to say. You two are some of the strongest men I know. You've both been through so much. Keep strong, and remember, "Viva la vie bohemé!" Well, I guess this is goodbye, but not forever. I'll see you both soon. Love, Joanne._

Dr. O'Neil stood in the doorway to the waiting room with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Benny and Mark immediately stood up.

"Ms. Jefferson died on the table. They tried to bring her back, but she lost too much blood. I'm very sorry."

All Maureen saw was a blinding light as Joanne swerved to miss the eighteen wheeler. Maureen was about to scream when she felt herself being hit with an enormous force. Her head flew back against the seat before hitting the side of the seat. Everything went black. Maureen fell through darkness, and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. She laid there for about thirty seconds before she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up onto her feet from behind.

**A/N: **Read "Off-Camera" enough said!  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Slowly, Maureen turned around to see who had helped her to her feet. No, it couldn't be.

"Hey Maureen," Roger said. Maureen had a look of shock and confusion on her face as she and Roger embraced.

"Where, where am I?" she asked.

"You're in heaven sweetie," Angel replied from his seat in the kitchen. He got up, and gave Maureen a hug. "It's great to see you again girl." The events from a few minutes ago came rushing back to Maureen.

"Is Joanne here?" the diva asked her friends. Both men shook their heads.

"No, just the three of us, Collins, Mimi and April's here too," Roger replied. Maureen looked surprised that her old best friend was here.

"April's here?" she asked. "Never mind, Joanne should be here! We were in a car crash together. There's no way in hell that she could have survived."

"Maureen, Maureen, calm down. Joanne will be here. Calm down," Angel said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Maureen!" April squealed as she came rushing into the main room. She had heard Roger and Angel talking, and decided to see who they were talking to.

Maureen spun around, and exclaimed, "April!" The best friends jumped up and down hugging when Maureen felt another person hugging her too. "Hey Mimi!" Maureen heard Collins chuckle, and for a mere split second, she forgot about Joanne. That moment, however, was short-lived, and the smile quickly faded from her face.

"Maureen, what's wrong honey?" April asked, gently rubbing Maureen's back.

"I'm worried about Joanne," she replied.

"Joanne? Who's Joanne?"  
"Joanne's my partner. We were out celebrating out twentieth anniversary when we were hit by an eighteen-wheeler. She should be here."  
"Maureen, you're stressed out about Joanne," Collins said. "We're all about to go to sleep. Your room is free, why don't you go lie down?" Maureen shook her head.

"I think I'll sleep out here tonight," she replied quietly. Everyone said their goodnights, and retreated to their own rooms.

Joanne was at the loft. She gasped and bolted upright. She saw a figure curled up in the chair, her chair. It was the chair she always sat in when doing work at home. Joanne got to her feet, ad walked over to her chair. Curled up in her chair, fast asleep was Maureen.

Mimi was on her way to the bathroom when she stopped by Maureen's room to see if she had changed her mind about where she was sleeping. The room was empty, except for Maureen's belongings, which had somehow appeared. Mimi was about to leave when there was a warm light that filled the room. When the light faded away, more belongings were in Maureen's room. Mimi picked up one of the books that had appeared, and looked at the title, _Law at the Turn of the Century_. _Law at the Turn of the Century_? That sounded like something that-. Mimi rushed out to the main room.

Joanne gently brushed a strand of Maureen's wavy hair out of her face, and stroked her cheek softly. Maureen stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. Mimi watched the scene fold out before her in silence.

"Pookie?" Maureen mumbled. Joanne nodded. "Oh, God, Pookie, you're here!" Maureen stood up, and threw her arms around Joanne's neck. "I was so worried! I _knew_ you had to be here. Why didn't you come when I did?"

"It took a little longer for me to die, but that doesn't matter now." It felt weird to Joanne to be referring to her own death. Maureen took her lover's face in her hands, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Mimi smiled to herself, and stole quietly down the hall. She opened the door to her room, and closed it carefully behind her. she slipped into bed, and kissed Roger quickly on the lips. Roger moaned slightly, and rolled over to face his girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Mimi whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Twenty to five in the morning. I went to the bathroom, and to check on Maureen."

"How is she?" Mimi wrapped an arm around Roger's waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"Joanne just arrived here."

"Joanne? We should go say hi." Mimi shook her head.

"No, she and Maureen are spending some time together; they don't know that I saw them. After all, they didn't get a chance to celebrate their anniversary."

"Okay," Roger said reluctantly. "But if we go out there in the morning, and they aren't wearing anything, I blame you."

"Nice to know baby, nice to know," Mimi replied as Roger wrapped his arms around her and the couple fell asleep. Meanwhile, Joanne and Maureen continued celebrating their anniversary together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Mark Cohen didn't slow down despite his age. He was 77 years old, and still went out to film the city every single day. Benny remained a prominent businessman until his retirement.

"You going out today?" he asked Mark one morning. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, for a little while," he replied as she pulled his jacket on. He wrapped his ancient scarf around his neck, and grabbed his camera. "I might stop at the store, do you want anything?"

"We need milk," Benny replied.

"Okay, I'll try to remember." Benny waved as his roommate left the loft to face the bitter January air.

Benny returned to the book he was reading. He was 79 years old, but the long years in Bohemia made him tough. He liked living with Mark, but he missed how they used to live. They two of them, Maureen, Roger, Collins, and April all living together. Those were what the two remaining Bohemians referred to as the beginning of the Golden Days.

Mark walked down the street, his sharp eye looking for a new focus for his film. Suddenly, he stopped. He couldn't breath. He put his hand over his heart, and took several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" a young man that appeared to be on his way to college asked Mark. Mark nodded, it probably wasn't anything. If things got any worse in the next week or so, he'd go down to the free clinic. Mark was about to continue walking, but when he tried to take another step, he collapsed.

"Quick, someone call 911!" the college student yelled before he got down on the ground next to Mark, and searched for a pulse. When he didn't find one, he began to perform CPR.

Benny was so wrapped up in his book that he didn't see a simple white envelope appear on the coffee table in front of him. Only when he got up to get a glass of water did he notice it. His name was written across it in Mark's neat handwriting. Benny's hands shook terribly as he picked up the envelope, and opened it. He knew all too well what this meant; another letter to add to the shoebox with everyone else's, along with a collection of assorted pictures of his past. He was…all alone.

_Dear Benny, sorry to leave you all alone, man. I guess you'll have to find someone else to bug about the rent. Don't forget all the lessons we've taught you over the years (when you weren't mad at us!). forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No day but today. Oh, and most importantly, viva la vie bohemé! We'll all be waiting to see you again. Mark._

Mark slowly opened his eyes. The golden sunlight streamed thought the windows. A hand appeared to help him to his feet. When Mark took the hand, he realized that his hand wasn't worn and wrinkled anymore; it was fresh and young. Mark felt himself being pulled to his feet, and he got a good look at who had helped him to his feet. He was finally there.

**A/N:** Please check out "He's Gone" and "Off-Camera" (link on my profile). "He's Gone" is new, and it's about Jonathan's death. Thanks! Much love, and there will be a short prequel to this story after I finish "He's Gone" about April and Angel. Thanks to Laurel Ducky for the title ideas!

Tina101  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:  
**Collins pulled Mark to his feet. He could tell that the filmmaker was slightly confused about where he was.

"Welcome, Marky, back to Bohemia!" Maureen announced from behind Mark as she threw her arms around his neck. Mark felt himself being hugged by numerous people.

"Hey. _Hey!_" Collins said in a booming voice. "Give the guy some space! He just arrived here, and is probably a _little_ confused." Mark gave Collins a grateful look.

"Thanks," he said. Cutting right to the chase, he asked, "Where am I?"  
"You're in heaven. You died," Roger said rather bluntly, earning himself a whack from both April and Mimi. "What? I was just being honest!"

"Hey, it's okay girls. I don't get how I died though. I was walking around Manhattan perfectly fine."

"You were getting pretty old man. I mean, you were-" Collins stopped to think.

"I was 77."

"77? You don't look a day past 30!" Maureen exclaimed in hopes of lightening the mood. Everyone laughed. The Bohemians spent the entire day celebrating Mark's arrival in heaven.

Later that night, Maureen sat out on the fire escape wither knees drawn to her chest. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Mark join her. he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders in order to fight off the cold, and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"You've been avoiding me, Mo," he said as he sat down next to her. "you haven't said two words to me since that joke about me age, and I think I know why. It was to do with this." He pulled a crumpled copy of Maureen's last letter to him out of his tan jacket's pocket. "You're avoiding me because of this." Maureen laughed bitterly.

"You must have thought that I was such an idiot. Wasting my dying words on _shit_ like that." Mark shook his head.

"No, no I don't. it was something that was eating you up. I want you to know that I forgive you. Actually, I forgave you when I saw how happy you were with Jo." Maureen smiled, and gave mark a huge hug.

"Thanks Mark! You're so sweet!" Mark smiled weakly, and returned the hug.

**A/N:** God am I sorry that this chapter is SO short, but there really wasn't much left to write. The next chapter will be short. Benny's chapter will be his obituary, and his arrival. Please R & R, and check out Off-Camera and He's Gone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Benjamin Coffin III, former husband of Alison Grey of the Westport Greys was found dead in his home yesterday. Benjamin, better known as Benny by his friends, has lived in New York City's East Village since his divorce in 1991. After Benny moved to the East Village location, he became a strong advocate for gay and lesbian rights, the fight against AIDS and AIDS research, and better welfare for artists. He continued to fight for these assorted concerns well into his eighties._

_Benny had been diagnosed with leukemia six months ago. Although he was going to chemotherapy, doctors believe that this was the cause of his death. Benny just turned 92 four months ago in July. Funeral services will be held at United Methodist Church in downtown New York at 10 AM. Mr. Coffin is survived by no living relatives._

Benny groaned. There was a bright light streaming in from the window. He squeezed his eyes closed, and covered them with one of his hands. What the hell was he doing on the floor? He had chemo to go to. Not that it really mattered. Most of his Boho friends had ended their last letters with "See you soon". Benny became aware of laughing and talking coming from the kitchen. What was going on? First he had woken up on the floor, and now there were people in his kitchen. Benny listened to the voices as they became clearer. He recognized those voices. Some of them he hadn't heard in over 70 years.

"The benevolent God has _finally_ decided to grace us Bohemians with his presence," an all too familiar voice announced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Benny got to his feet. From what he could tell, he was in his late twenties, early thirties. He turned around to see all his Bohemian friends again.

"Hey you guys," he said with a weak smile.

"'Hey you guys'? Is that the best you can do?" Collins exclaimed. "Even Roger does better than that. Come join us!" Mark grabbed Benny a beer, and shoved it into his hands. Everyone was gathered around the counter that separated the kitchen from the main room. A large array of junk food and alcohol was spread out on the surface.

"Welcome to heaven, man," Roger said before taking a long drink from his own beer. He had one arm around Mimi's waist, and she was talking to Angel in an excited Spanish.

"_This_ is heaven?" Benny asked, slightly skeptical. He came to the conclusion that it couldn't be hell, because Muffy wasn't there. She had died a few years ago in the arms of her third husband. She had been cheating on Benny since before their engagement.

"Long time no see, huh Benny?" April asked the businessman. Benny nodded. He was still getting used to the fact that he was dead.

"Too long," he replied. "What, it's been about 70 years since you-" Benny trailed off.

"Since I killed myself, yeah." Everyone was surprised that April had talked about her suicide. That was a topic no one dared mention. April pulled at the sleeve to her sweatshirt consciously. Even though she bore no scars from her actions, she still felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. Later, after numerous long talks with Angel, she realized how selfish her actions had been. She had had so much to live for, and in a split second, she shattered several people's lives.

"Earth to April," Roger said, bringing April back to the loft. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with the convincing smile that had first won Roger's heart over, but now only told him that she was fine.

Joanne looked around the room. It had to be close to midnight, and everyone was getting tired. Mimi had already fallen asleep on Roger's lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Angel and Collins had retreated to their room hand in hand fifteen minutes earlier. Maureen's head was in Joanne's lap, and the lawyer could tell that her over was fighting off sleep herself.

"I guess we should call it a night," Mark said quietly as he stood up and stretched.

Roger said, "Yeah." He got up too, holding Mimi carefully in his arms. "Where will Benny sleep? All the rooms are taken."

"I'll sleep on the couch out here," Benny offered. Mark looked around the room as if hoping another bedroom would appear.

"You know what, tomorrow Mimi and I will move into her apartment downstairs. That way, you guys have enough space, and we have more privacy to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Roger Davis!" Benny exclaimed, causing Roger and Mark to both burst out laughing. Mimi stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Mark said after he stopped laughing. Roger carried Mimi to their room while Mark retrieved some blankets and a pillow for Benny.

"Thanks," Benny said as he took the blankets and pillow, and spread them out on the couch.

Mark returned to his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned again the window frame, and stared out into East Village. Everyone was finally here. No more waiting and wondering. Waiting for the next Bohemian to arrive; something April had been doing for nearly 70 years. Wondering who would be next, who would be the center of the next joyous celebration. Mark sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. This was the end of the anticipation. Now, the only thing left to do was get wasted everyday, and _really_ live out the meaning of "viva la vie bohemé".

**The End**


End file.
